


Blood and Order

by MissTantabis



Series: Jekyll and Hyde: That ship as sailed, my darling. [6]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drama, F/M, Headcanon, Mild Angst, Shipping, Slice of Life, childerdance, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot by Louis Hyde shortly after the battle of Gallipolli, Captain Dance finds himself in the headquarters off Tenebrae, where Keres demands an explanation for his failure. Dance's answer comes as a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Order

His body felt numb. The life came back to it incredibly slowly. Like ice that had to melt. Dance had kept his eyes close. Somewhere deep down in his consciousness, he knew he had been sleeping. For a very long time. The undead man felt the pillow under his head, the blanket under his back and the bandage around his chest.

“Why did you not bring me the child, Dance?” With a groan he turned his head in the direction of the voice, that had disturbed his slumber. His lids flattered a bit, sticky, as he opened them. His dark gaze was met by the steele grey eyes of a fair skinned woman. She had Asian facial features, shiny, smooth black hair and wore a silvery dress. She was sitting at the edge of his bed, hands over her lap.

Dance was in his private sleeping quarters in Tenebrae Headquarters. He did not remember how he had gotten here and when. But that was not important. Mumbling to himself, the undead man responded: “I have been shot at in case you did not notice.” His voice was hoarse and quiet. Exhaustion numbed every part of his body, made his movements slowly and lazy.

He remembered it clearly. A few months after the battle of Gallipoli he had followed Louis Hyde into an hospital in an attempt to take away the newborn child. However things had not turned out the way he wanted it to. The other man had shot him in his chest. Dance still remembered the stinging sensation of the bullet, entering his chest, the feeling of flesh being rethorn, his lounges turning to shreds. Despite being immortal, it always was a horrible feeling. The cold embrace of death. Even when it was temporary.

“Of course I saw that”, responded Keres and clicked her tongue, “Your uniform was covered in blood, you struggled with your last breaths and we had to bring you to the hospital wing. You were trashing so much in pain, we had to press down your arms to remove the bullet. Still, it is no excuse why you did not take the child. After all, you are very capable, Dance. I thought this was easy. And now you wasted our time.”

Dance angrily pushed himself up on his elbow. His hair hang over his forehead and sweat still prickled on the skin. Keres' impatience could sometimes be cursed. She understood life so little. No wonder she always asked him for advice. “It was not a waste of time.” His voice was still hoarse. It hurt to speak. Dance coughed. “I have found out something peculiar. We...made the wrong assumption.” His body shook and he sank back in the blankets.

Keres slowly stood up. She walked over to the table and poured him a glass of water. “What assumption?”, asked the Death Spirit and watched the other senior officer drink eagerly. The water felt cool and refreshing. It wettened his gum and his throat relaxed. Dance sighted. He carefully handed Keres back the glass.

“Children”, he answered and licked his lips, “Louis Hyde has two children. Twins. A boy and a girl.” Keres blinked, letting these information sink in, before she flashed him a fanged smile. “Those are very good news, Dance”, she purred, “Two Hydes. This is wonderful. Can you believe what we can do with them?” She smiled down on him, sitting besides him, fascination in her eyes. “Two reincarnations of the Pan Spirit. Two monsters. Our enemies would be washed away if we had them. We could be unstoppable.”

Dance responded: “What about Louis? He will notice that we are after him. If he had not done it before, he will surely be alarmed now.” He would never admit it out aloud, but he did not like this turn of events. Louis Hyde had been a very capable soldier and the undead man had taken a fancy in him. But now his most trusted friend had backstabbed him. Literally. With a bullet. That bastard of a sniper.

“We will kill him”, responded Keres, “What else do you expect? This matter is cleared, Dance. Louis Hyde knew what he was getting himself into. We just have to finish the course he took for himself.” She stood up and walked towards the window again. Dance still remained in the bed as he followed her with a calm movement of his head.

“It was about time that you wake up”, Keres murmured bitterly, “The other officers are getting impatient. I can hold them down, you know that. But they want to know what we are planning. I have been in desperate need for your advice, but you have been useless. You slept for days!” Her teeth grew into fangs as she snarled the last words at him.

Captain Dance rose his brows and gave her a scolding look.  _ It is not my fault that my regeneration abilities take so long. _ He did not need to say it. Keres calmed down. “I am sorry”, she murmured, realizing she should know her former pupil better then that.

Dance sighted and carefully sat up. “I am awake now”, he told Keres, “And in a condition to do my duties once more. If I may have your permission, I will track Louis Hyde and his children down. I have done it once. I can do so again.”

Keres responded: “You have that. However I do expect results. We are wasting energy here, Dance. I do not want another setback like this again. Do you understand me?” He nodded seriously and watched her walk towards the door, about to leave.

At the doorway however Keres turned around once more. Her face softened as she smiled, her white teeth, growing into long, pointy fangs. “It is good to have you back, Childermass”, the Death Spirit said. Dance sat up in his bed. Childermass' Yorkshire accent slipped into his speech as he responded with a friendly and calm smile: “Certainly.”


End file.
